Break Away
by Iniysa
Summary: Six students learn about love, life, and family. Complete


Break Away

By: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa)

A/N: Okay, I seriously was not going to do this challenge and after starting another story which I hope to finish. Realizing after seven pages that I wasn't even near done with the beginning yet, there was know way I was going to make it in time for the challenge. Not with as busy as work has me right now. Besides the challenge asks for a song fic, it really wasn't, in the since of what people think of, when you say song fic. Though the whole thing revolves around songs. ï So I stopped writing it and decided that I would just have to skip this one. Of course it doesn't help that I don't even like reading song fics, they want me to write one? HA! Okay, so I woke up this morning and hit play on my CD player, Break Away by Kelly Clarkson began to play and while it did I watched this whole story play out in my head throughout the whole song. So I guess I have my songfic. G So here we go, let's see if I can do this. :) – Iniysa

A/N2: AHHH! I am halfway through this story and my cell phone just rang. I had filled out an application for a chef type place because while I was demoing near then two managers came up to me and asked me to fill out an application. Now I am no chef (though my mom is) and the only thing I know about food is what I cook at home and to demo at work. So I turned in my application which required to my horror five essays. Now this place is know to just send you a letter telling you, sorry you are not eligible for hire here. To get to the interview (and from what I hear it's scaryer then the essays) you have to have a really good application. So, I got a call, it's the café, asking me for an interview tomarrow at 2! I am so nurvous! I talked to people working in the Café (all but one are in chef school) and they told me that they will set up a row of food that I need to identify and give information about. Then you are given a quiz! Then if you pass you are given a scavenger hunt of sorts where they give you a list and tell you to go find the items. After that if you pass you begin paperwork. AHHH! So needless to say, I am freaking out. I am going to go up to the store tonight with a pen and paper and am going to make a list of the fruits. Then later I am going through chef bootcamp with my mom who is going to coach me on food and how to make stuff. Sighs I better get back to the story or I may never get back to it again. It will help take my mind off of it anyways. LOL!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Kelly Clarkson. I am making no money from this story.

Break Away

By: Lauren Freeman

Grew up in a small town

_Ten year old Harry walked into the Dursleys house, his face was pale, he looked misrable. His mood seemed to match the black clouds in the sky. He hated this place but he could see no escape. _

"_Potter! What were you doing outside! Someone might see you! In your cupboard, NOW!" Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry complied._

And when the rain would fall down,

I'd just stare out my window.

Dreaming of what could be,

And if I'd wake up happy,

I would pray.

_The house was silent, Harry peeked out of his cupboard and found the house empty. He sighed with releif as he stepped out and walked to the window in the kitchen. Sitting on the window seat, Harry found that it had started to rain, he smilled he loved storms. They were even better where there was no Dursleys around. _

_With a sigh, Harry placed his head on the cool window seal and began to dream of escaping, leaving this place behind and never looking back._

"_Please, if anyone can hear me. Help me escape." Harry whispered, a single tear ran down his cheek. _

Trying hard to reach out,

But when I tried to speak out,

Felt like no one could hear me.

Ginny Weasley sat down at the breakfast table. On one hand she loved living in a big family but on the other hand she hated being the youngest, she felt like an invisible child. This year when her brother Ron went leave for school, she would be left alone. An only child in a house full of rooms. Either way it felt like she was alone.

_Of course she wasn't really complaining, she loved her family and she knew they loved her too, but she wanted out. She couldn't wait for her own family, her own life when she would not be just one of seven. _

Wanted to belong here,

But something felt so wrong here,

So I prayed,

I could break away.

Harry stared out the car window, of he had no idea where. He had received letters, thousands of letters and was unable to read a single one of them. He had never read a letter before, at least none addressed to himself. Of course you would have had to receive a letter to read one.

_Harry didn't know who or where the letter was from, but he knew the minute he saw it he wanted to be wherever that letter was from. It was a strange feeling, why would he want to be someplace he had never seen or heard of? But he had an over whelming urge to just jump out of the car at the next light and run. _

_He had tried so hard to fit in to his relatives life styles, but he knew, and always had known that he was different. He didn't belong here, but he saw no way out. He would be turning eleven tomorrow. That would be ten years living someplace where he didn't fit. He had a feeling he never would._

I'll spread my wings,

And I'll learn how to fly,

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,

Ginny watched as her brothers played a game of Quidditch outside, she was never aloud to play Quidditch, it was always her mom with the excuses.

"_You're to young, Ginny."_

"_It's such a rough sport, Ginny." _

"_I need you to do this, Ginny." _

_Her brothers would often sneak her out and teach her to fly, but she had no power. She was at the mercy of her family. She would learn, and someday she would be free._

And I'll make a wish,

Harry waited patiently for midnight, this was his ritual every year. Sometimes he would draw a cake with burning candles on some paper or with his nail into an old abandoned book. This year he drew a giant one onto the dirt floor he was sleeping on in the middle of nowhere.

_The clock struck midnight, Harry blew hard at the spot on the floor where the candles were drawn, dirt and dust flu up and around, it looked as if someone had dropped a bottle of sparkles all over the ground. _

"_I wish I could get away." Harry thought. There was a loud bang at the door._

Take a chance,

'_A wizard? Yeah right, but this Hagrid...he seems sure... what if I am?' Harry thought? 'I did do all those things.' Hagrid threw his giant oversized wiggling jacket at him. This was it, is chance to escape, he had wished for this moment for what felt like forever, in his world it was. This man was going to take him to where the letter came from. Harry smiled inwardly before following Hagrid out into the storm. _

Make a change,

Ginny grinned this was it, it was her turn, she was finally going to Hogwarts, and this was the change she had been waiting for. With a grin she stepped through the barrier. The boy, only a year older then her, the boy she knew in her heart would be the one she would someday marry was going to be follow her in. For the first time she followed in all of her siblings and billions of others footsteps, she stepped through he barrier.

And break away.

_Harry smiled, he was where he belonged. He was finally away from the Dursleys world, at least until the summer._

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, they were escaping, and it was there only chance. Harry had been kidnapped on his way home from school after his fifth year, Ginny the very next day when she stepped beyond the words around her property to grab a wayward ball. She had only been kidnapped to get to the Weasleys, they were both scheduled for execution. The death eaters would be sorry they ever waited. Harry and Ginny had become close over the very long week with no food and only a tiny bit of water.

They had escaped in the middle of the night when the guards were few and one of the two was sent to put the single cup of waters in their cell. Instead of slipping it though the bars, the death eater actually opened the door.

The deatheater had been a very large man and was hard to take down without magic in there weaken state, but they managed to do it quietly without raising any alarms. Pulling the robes over the both of them, Harry had to fight the urge to vomit as he donned on the horrible mask. The two stepped beyond the words of the Riddle house and quickly stepped behind an abandoned home. Taking off the horribly offending outfit they

_Stepped out of the dark they had been surviving in and in to the light of the living. They were both together and both free._

But I won't forget all the one's that I love.

Harry and Ginny whispered softly to each other in the early morning light as they walked in the direction of the bus station. Harry always had a bag of money hidden on him in case he was ever stranded like they were now. They looked horrible, dirty, skinny with raggy cloths. People glared at them as they walked passed, the two escapees ignored them.

"_I miss, Sirius." Harry stated after a moment of silence. _

"_I know, never forget him and he will be with you forever." Ginny told him in a soft voice. They boarded the train. _

"_Thanks." Harry smiled as he rested his head on the window seal, Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep only to awaken at their stop, only two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron._

I'll take a risk,

Take a chance,

What happens once we are back?" Ginny asked as they walked towards their world. They had promised each other that they would never leave each other.

"_I don't know, but we stick together no matter what." Harry responded. Ginny nodded. Taking a deep breath the two stepping in to the magical pub. The whole room went silent. Then suddenly people began to gasp and point. Tom the keeper appeared next to them._

"_It's good to see you two alive. Come with me, I'll take you to a room and let you clean up while I contact Dumbledore." Tom whispered then they all walked up the stairs and into a giant room, reserved for people like the minister of magic. _

"_Thank you, Tom." Harry said._

"_My pleasure, you two look starved, I'll send some food up right away." The two teens nodded before they walked into the huge bathroom where the mirror began to throw a fit at the state of them. They had only washed their face when there was a ding, meaning food had appeared in the living room. The two ran into the room and began to inhale the food. They were on seconds when the door opened and both teens found themselves in the arms of one sobbing Mrs. Weasley. _

"_Neither of you are leaving my sight, ever again!" She wailed. Ginny frowned knowing that her mother would try and do just that. Harry smiled, he loved having someone who cared that much. The room became very crowded, as all the Weasleys, Hermione and what looked to be the entire Order walked in each gave them a hug and or handshake. Everyone looked relieved._

Make a change,

_Dumbledore was the last to walk in, the minute he saw the two his shoulders seemed to sag, a bit of twinkle returned to his eyes._

"_It is good to have the both of you home. Please tell me what happened." Dumbledore said and suddenly the room became much bigger and comfy chairs and couches appeared. Harry and Ginny found themselves on a love seat, though they were only using one cushion. _

"_I hear you scream and I run outside and there is the dark mark, right outside our yard and blood on the ground. We searched and searched." Molly cried suddenly sitting on the empty cushion next to the two. Lupin who had been silent so far looked warn, and tired. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, and was slowly dyeing inside. Harry smiled at Ginny before he walked over to the only person he had left. He had never really done anything like this before but a week in hell could change you. _

_Harry bent down and gave the man a hug, the kind Molly gave him after the tri wizard tournament. Lupin seemed to stiffen a bit for a second before he began to hug back, years of held back tears pour down his face. Harry grinned at Ginny who was now leaning against her mom who was sobbing again. _

"_We were distracted, you're kidnapping Harry was well planned. They made us believe that they were going to attack you when you got to your neighborhood. We left you with only one guard on the way home. So many died on that road. When you didn't come back and your guard never checked in, we began to get worried by the time we found what was left of the Dursleys the kidnapping had already happened and the dark mark in the sky had already began to fade. I'm so sorry." Lupin said. _

"_You did what you thought was right at the time, we all make mistakes." Harry whispered having just learned that lesson at the Ministry. Lupin only nodded. Harry and Ginny then began to relay what happened up until they were brought in to this room. Everyone was silent. _

"_You were lucky. I'm afraid that your going to have to come with me back to Hogwarts, no where else is safe." Dumbledore said facing Harry. _

"_Only if Ginny is coming." Harry responded. They would not be split up again. _

"_She will be fine at Headquarters." Moody said roughly. _

"_Well then so will I." Harry stated folding his arms together. Dumbledore sighed. _

"_Fine, the both of you can come to Hogwarts for the summer." _

"_Well then we want to come to." Hermione spoke for her and Ron. _

"_They are not leaving my sight again!" Molly stated. The room was silent for a second before Dumbledore nodded then stood. _

"They were able to salvage most of your things as you placed an unbreakable charm on most of it at some point. Your owl escaped and is currently resting at Hogwarts. Come along let's get you all to the school, this place is not all that safe anymore." With that Albus began to walk out the door. Moody grunted in agreement and walked behind the group. They were going home.

And break away.

They had been locked in Hogwarts for what seemed like forever. Training all summer and during the school years. Ginny managed to move up and took her OWLS on special request before the start of what would have been her fifth year. Instead she moved on to sixth year with Harry.

Molly Weasley in the end had in the eyes of the teenagers betrayed them when she announced that after careful consideration she was forbidding Harry and Ginny or any of them for that matter from getting together. The other adults agreed with Molly and suddenly a giant rift formed. "It's for your safety!" The teens dated in secret, something hard to do when an adult was almost always watching them. Instead of turning to an adult with their problems they turned to themselves so when the final battle came, no adult had any idea it was happening until the alarm sounded. One hour after the battle was over.

It had been a month before they would all graduate when the final battle had happened. In some miracle Harry had won but not without the help of his secret faience Ginny and all of his best friends. Harry had known it was coming, and that the death eaters would not be able to get through the barrier secretly placed around Hogsmead just hours before the battle began. The group of six disappeared to start a new life without others trying to run their lives. This moment had been planned right after Harry and Ginny's escape. All they left behind was Voldemorts dead body and one of their treasures they hoped they would not need again. While everyone jumped around congratulating themselves, The six seventeen year olds were boarding a plane.

_Ten years passed and all thought Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had died in the last battle. All that had been found of them was there wands and blood. Memorials had long been put up and May fifteenth would be forever knows as the day of freedom. _

"_Hey! We have a new innovation!" Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Fred Weasley grinned as he moved in a giant movie screen into the great hall. George, the other Defense teacher grinned his wand out. _

"_We discovered it quite on accident, really. This will show you any person you want to see as long as it is something appropriate. George spoke. _

"_Quite the invasion of privacy, so we plan on using it all we can before the Ministry bans it." Fred grinned. _

"_All you have to say is Findum then the persons name. For example. Findum Molly Weasley." The screen came to life, the world appeared then Europe, then the Burrow, finally it moved in to see Molly, a head full of red and gray hairs; tending the garden, humming to her self. "Finite." George smiled. _

"_What happens if you say someone who has died?" A little boy with red hair asked. This was Fred's son, Tommy. _

"_Ah, very good question. Let's see. Findum Merlin!" George smiled. The picture of the world appeared once again then stopped over Europe then it settled over a cave in Scotland. Engraved in the wall of the cave were the words: _

_Here lies the first!_

_Merlin_

_The screen went blank of it's own accord. Then a student in the back yelled:_

"_Findum Harry Potter!" The room went silent as they all looked at the boy in shock, who sat down, face red. _

"_Look!" Someone called and attention was drawn back to the screen. They were looking at the United States, it moved down to Florida then into Miami. _

Want to feel the warm breeze,

Sleep under a palm tree,

Fill the rush of the ocean.

Harry sighed, a smile crossing his at ease face. Although there were many times he missed magic, he never regretted leaving. He was living his dream, he lived with his wife and eight children. They had two more on the way. Ron and Luna were married with five kids of there own, and Neville and Hermione were expecting there third any day now.

It was strange he could suddenly feel magic in the air, he looked up and stepped back in surprise. Hundreds of people stared back at him eyes wide mouths open just like him. It only took a second for Harry to realize he was seeing the Great Hall, and apparently they could all see him too.

Get onboard a fast train,

Memories began to play out in Harry's head, the Great Hall began to see them as if it was happening right then.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Harry asked train tickets in hand. "I mean now that Voldemort is dead they wont lock us down anymore."

"Yes they will, they will find some reason to keep us under lock and key." Ginny responded.

"It's true, there are still death eaters around." Luna responded.

"And they will stop at nothing until we are dead." Hermione continued.

"Then there's the press..." Neville put in.

"Besides we have had this planned out for years now. I'm long ready." Ron stated. Harry nodded.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." With that they walked silently over to the proper platform and boarded their train.

Fly on an jetplane,

_This is an airplane? Ron asked as they walked in to the boarding area of there terminal. _

"_Yep, and keep your passports and visa's out, they are checking them before you board." Hermione responded. _

"_But they have checked them a hundred times already." Ron groaned. _

"_It never hurts to be safe, Ron." Ginny responded. _

"_Yeah, I like the fact that I know this flight will be as safe as possible." Harry added. They showed their paperwork before boarding the plane. _

"_Let's see we are all on the same row, I have seat F-3." Harry said, looking at his ticket. He smiled when he realized it was next to the window. "I've always wanted a window seat." _

"_Well I'm F-2 so I am next to you." Ginny grinned. _

"_I am F-1." Luna responded and sat down beside Ginny. They were sitting in first class so Ron, Hermione and Neville sat against the wall, facing the others._

"_This is so exciting." Ginny bubbled. _

"_Yeah, but sit back, this is going to be a long flight." Hermione smiled, getting comfortable._

Far away,

And break away.

"This is it." Luna whispered. They had just gotten off their second and final airplane. They were now in Florida where Hermiones' aunt Tessa was expecting them.

"_Yep, this is really scary, being so far away from home." Neville said. _

"_Yeah, but this is our home now." Ginny responded. _

"_Besides, Voldemort was more scary." Harry grinned. They all perked up. Now all they had to do was work on getting their citizenship. But they had that all planned out as well. _

I'll spread my wings,

And I'll learn how to fly,

"_Ron?" Luna said sitting up in bed in the middle of the night. _

"_Hmm..." Ron responded. _

"_I've thought about, let's have children." Luna stated. Ron sat up quickly in bed and seemed to have trouble figuring out why until it all came rushing back to him. _

"_Really?" He had wanted this for a long time now. _

"_Yes, I'm ready." Luna stated laying back down. Ron grinned, lying back down as well. Finally... _

And I'll make a wish,

"I talked to the doctor today." Hermione said as she walked through the door.

"_What did she say?" Neville asked. _

"_I can't become pregnant." A tear ran down her cheek. _

"_Oh, honey. We can get a second opinion." Neville stated. _

"_She was the second opinion!" Hermione sobbed. Neville took her in his arms. _

"_We have other options, you know." Neville rubbed her back. _

"_Yeah, we could adopt, or we could try other methods._

"_That's right. Don't give up hope yet." Neville soothed. _

"_Okay. I wish we could have children of our own." Hermione sniffed. _

"_Me too."_

Take a chance,

You understand Mrs. Longbottom that this is a highly experimental magical treatment, and that there is no guarantee that is will work?" Hermione's Healer asked. It had to be done carefully, they were not supposed to let anyone from the magical world know that they were alive, but she had wanted a baby so badly and this was a last resort. 

She had talked about it with everyone for a full week before they decided to search out someone they felt they could trust to keep there secret. She was easier to find then they thought.

"_Yes." Hermione responded. "We've tried everything else." She sighed._

"_Very well, this won't take very long, we will know right away if it works. First I am going to do some spells on your stomach to make sure it's ready, then all you have to do is take this potion. You will be the first person to do this." The Healer told her. "Now lay down." Hermione cast a glance at her husband. He gave her a reassuring smile before she lay down. The healer began the rather painful spells. _

Make a change,

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked in to her home where everyone else was waiting, including Harry and Ginny's three children.

"_Congratulations!" They yelled, Hermione immediately burst in to tears. Ginny being pregnant again quickly followed. _

And break away.

"Are we ever going back?" Ginny called from her spot under the palm tree she had been sitting under.

"_I don't think we have a choice." Harry said back. Ginny looked up at her husband quickly and found him looking up, she looked up as well and gasped. Getting up as fast as her pregnant belly would let her she ran over to her husbands side mouth open wide._

_More people entered the Great Hall, the Weasley family, Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They appeared to be discussing something important when they noticed the entire hall filled and completely silent. They looked to where everyone else was looking, another loud gasp could be heard. _

"_Ginny?!?" Molly Weasley yelled, tears already streaming down her face. Ginny didn't get to answer because she was hit with an unexpected contraction. She looked down to see her water had broke. _

"_AH! No! Harry, it's early! It's to early!" Ginny exclaimed, both now forgetting about the Great Hall. Harry felt her stomach, closed his eyes and let his magic feel the babies. A warm glow surrounded his hands before he looked up. _

"_There coming, we won't make it to the hospital." Harry told her._

"_Oh you expect me to do this with out drugs, do you?!?" She exclaimed as another contraction hit. _

"_Lay down, and no. I have the potion with me, we knew early labor was a possibility with twins. Andrew!" Harry called the eight year old boy jerked awake. _

"_Yes dad?" _

"_I need you to call Ron and tell him to get Healer Jackson here now. Hurry!" _

"_Is mom alright?" Andrew ran up to where his mom was lying, Harry was placing a beach towel under her. _

"_I'm fine, the girls are just a little early. Hurry now." Ginny smiled warmly at there oldest. Daniel, Andrews twin ran up, Samantha, Lily, James, Molly, Eric, and Elle all woke from the yelling and sat at their mothers head. This would be the third time their mom had gone into labor without any time to get to a hospital. The oldest knew how to help, and Harry was almost an expert at delivering children. He had delivered Hermiones last and Luna's last two. Of course this is what he did for a living, as a doctor._

"_Okay on the count of three I want you to start pushing..." _

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

There was a loud wail as the second baby girl was tapped on the bottom. Harry grinned as he wrapped her into another towel and stared down at her. Andrew passed Lily the first infant to Ginny, who was crying.

"Hello, Jamie." Harry smiled down at the infant in his arms. "You did great, Ginny."

"I'm here! How far along...oh." Healer Jackson grinned at the two infants fast asleep in there parents arms. "Well then!"

Ron and Luna walked up smiling.

"How are you feeling, Sis?" Ron asked sitting next to his sister.

"Like I just gave birth." Ginny grinned.

"That bad, huh?" Luna grinned, their children going to sit with the Potter children. Hermione and Neville walked up there children joining the others.

"Don't you love it though? Having children!" Hermione loved every minute of her pregnancy. Ginny smiled before giving a nod.

"Well we should get you and these little ones checked out at the hospital. A Muggle ambulance is on it's way so no magic." The healer grinned.

"Yeah right, like you would catch us doing magic." Ron mumbled. "Good way to be found, that is." That's when Harry and Ginny remembered and looked up at the Great Hall still staring back at them.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, everyone else looked up.

"Well then, I guess we can do magic again." Hermione said.

"Doubt I even remember how!" Ron exclaimed. "At least not with a wand!"

"I personally like wandless magic better, it's untraceable and doesn't require an incantation!" Luna stated.

"It's also unpredictable!" The rest stated, this had been a long time argument.

I won't forget all the one's that I love.

"Um, hello! Those people are still watching us!" Jackson stated pointing at the Great Hall. Harry could hear the wail of a siren coming towards them quickly. He looked up.

"_Okay look, you found us, our secrets out. Can you come appear back in a few days, then we promise to talk. But right now a bunch of Muggles are about to be here and I don't think I can explain this to them." Harry said. The Great Hall disappeared. Harry sighed in relief, though for some reason he hated to see them go._

I'll take a risk,

Take a chance,

Make a change,

And break away.

So the magical world could be here at any time, do we go back? Run away again? What?" Ron asked. The group took a deep breath.

"I like living here." Hermione said.

"Me, too. And our kids would have to change schools." Harry added. All the children old enough went to Muggle School.

"Well then we won't move, but they know were alive, and I have a feeling it doesn't matter where we are. I think we just leave it be from here, see where it takes us." Ginny said.

"What about the press?" Luna asked. The room went silent.

"Your right, they will more then likely become a problem." Harry stated having had to deal with it once.

"I guess we deal with them as they come and try to stay out of it as much as possible. They will eventually get tired and move on." Hermione looked tired. There was a knock on the door.

Still burping Lily, Harry walked over to the door, what was behind it really did not surprise him as much as he knew it should have. They're standing outside his and Ginny's door was a giant crowed of wizards in strange Muggle outfits. Harry fell out laughing causing Lily to start crying. Neighbors began to come out of their homes to stare at the strange crowed.

"Harry? You alright over there?" Ron's voice sounded from the living room.

"Get the kids and bags ready were going shopping, there is a rather large group of wizards in need of help, Muggle clothes wise." Harry called back. He stepped outside and shut the door before his statement sunk in. As soon as the door clicked he heard shrieks. In front of him was the America Magical President

"I can't believe The Defenders are alive and have been living here the whole time!" The woman exclaimed. Harry smiled, and shook her hand. He then found himself in the arms of Molly Weasley, in a strange hug being he still had his newborn infant in his arms. Molly held out her hands and Harry passed her granddaughter over to her before turning to face Albus Dumbledore.

Harry stood still, it was him that had them locked down for years, he was the reason they had to escape. The others didn't help by agreeing, but Harry had always blamed Dumbledore for starting it and keeping it going. He new he was only trying to keep him safe, but he went too far. But it had been ten years, Harry had changed, life had changed. Taking a deep breath Harry put his hands out to shake his hand. Dumbledore smiled, it looked like a giant weight was lifted as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry turned to Lupin who looked older and more tired then ever. Harry bypassed shaking his hand, leaving Lupin had been the hardest part. Harry gave him a giant hug. For the first time in Harry's life he heard his surrogate father cry.

Building with a hundred floors,

Swinging in revolving doors,

Molly could be heard sobbing, with her grandchild in her hands. Author looked misty eyed as he rubbed gently the top of the baby's head. The door opened and Ginny stepped out, Jamie in her arms, a long string tied around her waist was connected to five children, the other three were old enough now not to have to be on the string. Harry smiled as he introduced them to the crowed. Molly was sobbing even harder as she met her grandchildren. Harry took Lily from Molly and Jamie from Ginny so that she could give her mother and father a proper hug.

_Then Ron came out his five children following much like Harry's. Molly burst into a new set of tears as she met her next set of grandchildren. _

_Instead of having the string, in the end, they found that there was enough people there for each to have a child in hand. Harry pulled out his extra long van, while Ginny, Ron and Hermione pulled up with their mini vans. The rest went in Luna and Neville's cars. Harry in lead they drove downtown where they parked in a parking garage. The strange group stepped out strollers, carriers and children in hand. Harry carried Jamie on his chest with a pack that wrapped around his back. Jamie fell asleep almost immediately, her head on his chest. _

_Luna walked with her father and her five and seven year old, while Neville walked with his grandmother and his two and five year old. All the wizards not familiar with Muggle technology stared up at the tall building with wide eyes. Mr. Weasley looked to be in heaven. Not only was he reunited with his children, but he had in-laws, grandchildren and he was getting to explore the Muggle world! They walked by a revolving door and a soft gasp went through he crowed. It was like Muggle seeing magic for the first time only the other way around. A large TV showed the news on a street corner. _

"_Are you sure, Muggles don't have any magic?" Harry heard someone from the middle of the crowed ask. Then he heard Hermione begin to explain electricity. _

"_Hey! What are you doing out here on a weekend!" A voice from in front of them called. Hermione grinned. _

"_Hey Mom!" The teens had their American accents down pat. _

"_Wow, quite the crowed you have here. Judging from their clothes I would guess that they are the people you were trying to get away from?" Mrs. Granger grinned. Another woman appeared beside her, arms full of shopping bags._

"_Yes well, things change, Ann. I told you they would." A worried look crossed Hermiones aunts face. _

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me,

But, got to keep moving on,

Moving on.

Fly away,

Far away.

"You all have become my family, your not going to leave me are you?" She asked looking at Hermione and her large family.

"_No!" The group stated. Then grinned at each other. _

"_We have made our lives here, we have jobs, our kids have friends, we love our lives, we wont leave you, don't worry, Mrs. Tama." Harry responded. Tama was their aunts married name. She seemed to sigh in relief. _

"_You-you won't come home?" Molly asked new tears forming in her eyes. _

"_We are home, mom." Ginny responded._

"_But that doesn't mean we won't come visit." Luna answered. The group was silent as they walked in to a shopping mall._

I'll spread my wings,

And I'll learn how to fly,

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.

With the exception of Dumbledore and Fred and George who all had classes to teach, and the President the rest stayed for a week, they all got to know there children and grandchildren, now it was time to say goodbye, but not the same goodbye as before.

And I'll make a wish,

Harry pulled Mrs. and Mr. Weasley to the side on there last day together. Up until now it had not been discussed, but something inside Harry wanted desperately for their approval.

"I know before we left you were very adamant that Ginny and I never got together. But now that you see that she is safe, happy and well, and I know it's very late, but I would like your approval on me being her husband. Harry spoke softly. If they said no, nothing between Harry and Ginny would change, Harry would never tell her he even asked, in that case. But until Harry knew for sure, he would forever be uncomfortable near his in-laws.

"Oh, Harry. Those were dark times, the two of you had already been kidnapped and I was so afraid of losing Ginny and losing you...together you seemed more of a target...It all made since to me then." Molly trailed off.

"Well, I am proud to be your father in-law. Come here son." Author smiled before hugging him. Son, Harry had never in memory been called that.

"You and Ginny are the perfect couple, I'm sorry I ever tried to get in the way. Welcome officially to the Weasley family." Molly finally responded tears in her eyes once again. Harry smiled, he finally had his full family.

"Thank you." Harry whispered then began to talk loudly so that other could hear. "Now don't be a stranger, come visit us at any time." Harry grinned.

"Of course, we were thinking of a long vacation over the summer." Molly smiled.

"We will plan on it. Let us know how many and we will make sure there is enough rooms ready." Ginny smiled stepping into the foyer.

Take a chance,

Make a change,

And break away.

With a sigh the family of twenty-four, watched as the rest of there guests left. Things had gone a lot better then expected.

"_At least the press didn't show up." Ron grinned. There was a flash from the side in a bush and a man jumped out and ran. _

"_Opps, spoke to soon." Ron moaned. _

_**The Defenders: ALIVE! **_

_**By: Amy Luis **_

_**After ten years, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood were all found to be alive today! The five **_

_**Named The Defenders after defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! The Defenders were thought to have died in the battle but have recently been discover together in Miami, Florida in the United States. This picture taken of the group together with their children were recently reunited with their families and friends. Why did they leave, why live in secret? Whatever the reason, they appear to be happy and were heard planning a trip to England for a visit. Will have more news as it comes, in the meantime, welcome back Defenders! **_

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget the place I come from.

For the first time in ten years they were going back. They had promised the kids that they would see Hogwarts one day, so they decided to go for Christmas break, this way they would all be together with the whole family all of which agreed to go to Hogwarts as well.

They could have almost booked themselves an entire plane, the flight attendants looked like they were not too happy to have more children on board then adults. This was the kids first time flying and all were very excited. Over fifty questions later about airplanes the children finally gave up and started playing games or whatever they had brought for the long flight ahead of them.

They were met at Hogwarts several hours later with the entire student body and a mass of reporters. Apparently their arrival had gone out and not one child went home for Christmas this year. Harry passed ten dollars to Ginny, she has won the bet over whether they could keep there coming a secret.

I'll take a risk,

Take a chance,

Make a change,

They were the headline of every magical newspaper in the world the next day, parents were constantly arriving to "check on there kids" for a week before the school shut it's doors. Christmas arrived at last, as was usual the children got the parents up, it was hilarious to find that Ron's children had gotten there Uncle Fred and George up with blue hair dye. Fred and George's children were not amused and thus began the prank war of 2008.

_No one went unscathed. By the end of Christmas, everyone had something wrong with him or her. Harry woke up one morning with green and silver hair. Ginny's face was green. Ron spoke everything backwards and Hermione was singing everything she wanted to say. Neville was walking upside down while Luna kept running in to things. This was just the adults, the chaos spread like wildfire, when said no one went unscathed, that included the entire school. _

_All too soon it was time to say goodbye, the children all had school starting again soon and the parents work. No one wanted to leave. _

And break away.

Harry and Ginny hugged all of the Weasley family. It was a very large group.

Break away.

Ron and Luna smiled as they took their time hugging the Weasley family then Mr. Lovegood. He promised to send them all a copy of The Quibber and would visit during the next summer with the Weasleys.

Break away.

Hermione hugged Grams, and listened to her give one last lecture about treating her son right. Hermione just grinned and agreed. Neville's face turned red every time this happened. Hermione just laughed at him in private for it.

_With one last wave goodbye the group stepped past security and were gone. They may have been a continent apart but they were not alone, and never would be again. _

The End 

A/N 3: Ah, I can't believe I finished this! I can't believe it's 19 pages! So much for my short fic. I really expected to turn in my note that I would not be doing this challenge. My gosh my time went from busy two days a week to hopefully I am going to get a day off! LOL! The interview went very well, but I have competition so now I am waiting for that dreaded call that will say yes or no. OF course with this job will come even less time, but I really need it. G Okay, going to go over it one last time since there is no way I will have time to find a beta. LOL!


End file.
